As the deep development of Internet technology and applications thereof, services such as Point-to-Point (P2P), online instant messaging, online game, IP telephony and IP television have been widespread. Theoretically, such services have insatiable demand on bandwidth, they not only make the originally smooth networks become more and more congested, but also vastly change the flow model of the networks and greatly increase the operating cost. In order to deeply analyze and control the network flow in the level of the user and application, currently a lot of Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) devices have been proposed to work out more reasonable solutions of expansion, optimization and management of the network, and to relieve investment and maintenance pressures resulted from the network expansion.
As the increase of DPI devices, management and scheduling of the DPI devices become an urgent problem to be settled down. It is an inevitable trend to classify DPI identification devices and DPI control devices into an identification device group and a control device group and manage the DPI device group as a whole. In order to uniformly manage the DPI device group, the premise is that the newly added DPI devices including DPI control devices and DPI identification devices needs to be registered with corresponding administrative organizations. However, an effective DPI device registration solution has not been provided in the prior art, which brings inconvenience to actual application.